Temperature
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Isso não é exatamente Crosssover e sim uma série de one-shots. Aqui vai ter desde originais até universo Twilight e Harry Potter, entre outros. Confiem em mim ;D
1. Nota Inicial

Olá, galere ^^  
Sou eu, Byzinha Lestrange, mais uma vez aqui com uma ideia surtada –n

O que aconteceu dessa vez?  
Bom, depois de escrever a _Sinal de Fogo_ - hospedada aqui no FF - eu comecei a me lembrar que realmente gosto de escrever one-shots *-* Tanto que eu já hospedei um número razoável aqui mesmo e no nyah! :)

O fato é que eu to com MUITAS ideias, de verdade. Está me assustando, aham.  
E eu já queria fazer isso, de uma fic de one-shot, então agora é a hora! (?)

Vou explicar como essa bagaça vai funcionar.  
Cada capítulo vai ser uma one e as ones não vão ter relação entre si. Talvez tenham relação com algumas das minhas fics #Dik, mas essa afirmação não é oficial (?)  
Outra coisa! Antes de cada capítulo/one vai ter um "informativo" sobre a one, porque o que eu quero é postar ones de qualquer universo que eu escrevo (original, twilight, harry potter, the book thief, o que for) e, se a pessoa não gosta de um shipper ou um determinado livro ao qual a one esteja se referindo, ela vai saber logo no inicio e não vai se dar ao trabalho de ler. Acho prático, portanto SEMPRE leiam a nota inicial pra saber do que a one se trata, combinado?

Vou adiantando que a primeira one-shot é Universo TWILIGHT. Uma Jake/Leah que será betada pela BeBeSantos e já está pela metade.

Preciso saber se, independente se você gosta de Twilight, vá ou não ler a primeira one que eu vou publicar, está disposto a me acompanhar nessa minha aventura errante (?) que eu inventei de me enfiar '-'  
Portanto, comentem, oks? Preciso de retorno.

Espero que acreditem em mim.  
Até mais (H)

xoxo;*  
**BL**

**PS**: Para mais informações, seguir no twitter é uma boa sacada ;D _twitter/by_ziinha_


	2. Meet Me Halfway

**Nota Inical – Meet Me Halfway**

**Universo**: _Twilight_ - Livros

**Shipper**: Jacob/Leah

**Spoiler**: Breaking Dawn (Amanhecer)

**Censura**: +18

**Música**: Meet Me Halfway – The Black Eyed Peas

**Gênero**: Romance, Hentai, Songfic

**Aviso**: Sexo, nudez

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens são criações de Stephenie Meyer, mas o Jacob é MEU. Única e exclusivamente MEU. Fim.

**Mas por que, Byyy? D;**

Existe um buraco entre o livro do Jacob e da Bella que não foi explicado. Isso estava me deixando aloks, porque eu tinha certeza _absoluta_ que o Jake e a Leah iam se atracar a qualquer momento e de repente: impressão. E aí, dois dias depois a Bella chega de olhos vermelhos e a Leah virou beta do Jacob e fim?

Não, acho que não.

Como eu PRECISAVA saber o que tinha acontecido, eu _tive_ que imaginar o que aconteceu. Se não eu realmente ia ficar aloks.

E foi isso que saiu.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

Milbgs;*

**BL**

**

* * *

  
**

**Meet me Halfway  
Por By Lestrange**

"_So easy to fall in love with you  
__and all the things that you do__Baby girl you're so remarkable  
__So special, so wonderful_"  
The Black Eyed Peas

Pés na água. Há tempos que não fazia isso. Pés, não patas. Quase não se lembrava da sensação.

Sorriu e suspirou tranqüila pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Finalmente tinha dito tudo que tinha vontade de dizer e poderia descansar com a mente leve. Por pouco tempo, claro. Só o tempo de saber se _ele_ voltaria.

Deitou na margem do rio, tirando os pés da água. Deixou os dedos dançarem no liquido cristalino que corria com calma. Os sanguessugas eram inteligentes naquela de escolher um lugar pra morar, tinha que admitir. Colocou a mão em concha e levou um pouco de água até próximo do nariz. Gostava do cheiro da água. O cheiro de nada que só a água sabe ter direito. Deixou-a escorrer em seus dedos, descansando a cabeça no braço.

Fechou os olhos se concentrando na calmaria que era aquele pedaço de floresta. Conseguia ouvir as patas pesadas de seu irmão percorrendo o perímetro.

Só um pouquinho, Seth. Só mais um pouco e eu vou te ajudar.

Estava quase embarcando no sono, ainda com a mão na água, quando ouviu o chamado que a fez levantar a cabeça e sorrir, sem se importar em ser um chamado realmente bravo. Um chamado de alfa.

-LEAH!

---

Pisar fora da casa dos Cullen e respirar "ar puro" – entre aspas, porque o fedor ficava em toda parte – trouxe um pouco de sua sanidade de volta. É, ele iria precisar desses momentos de parada pra pensar de vez em quando se ainda quisesse ter controle de si mesmo.

Mesmo que os cabos de aço forçassem suas pernas o contrário, ele se afastou com passos difíceis para dentro da floresta.

-Você tem assuntos pendentes com a sua matilha. – Edward havia falado com cara de doente, fazendo-o desgrudar os olhos da pequena ruivinha de olhos de chocolate em seus braços. Um coração cansado batia no andar de cima. Era verdade, precisava mesmo. Assuntos pendentes com _ela_. Entregou a menina dorminhoca para o pai. – E depois, vai resolver assuntos pendentes _comigo_. – Completou.

Ele teve que rir com essa. Ah, ta. É sério que Edward acha que está sendo ameaçador? Assim, com ele? Realmente, ficou maluco.

-Sai daqui, Jacob. – O vampiro pediu num sussurro entre dentes. Jacob deu de ombros.

-Sim senhor. Mas eu vou voltar.

-Eu sei.

-Uma dica de onde ela está?

-No rio. Descansando.

Leah tinha passado dos limites com Bella, é claro. Leah sempre passava dos limites. E eles precisavam ter uma conversa séria de alfa para subordinado o quanto antes. É.

Entrou na floresta, seguindo o cheiro da loba. Ela tinha um cheiro... Bom. Agradável. E era bonita, sim. Leah era.

Porque afinal, Leah era a Leah.

Avistou-a, como Edward falara, na margem do rio, deitada.

-LEAH!

---

Levantou a cabeça sorrindo, olhando na direção do chamado. Lá estava ele, ele voltara! Seu coração estava tão mais aliviado...

Sentou-se, ainda sorrindo. Era impossível olhar pra ele e não sorrir.

-Leah. – Ele repetiu, se aproximando mais.

Foi instintivo. Ela levantou, foi até ele e o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Você voltou, está bem aqui! Voltou. Estou feliz por isso.

Desconcertado, Jacob passou os braços em volta dela, sem entender direito a reação da loba. Ele só havia visto essa preocupação toda uma vez e foi com Seth. Sabe? Fraternal. E ela o estava abraçando quase como família.

Leah afastou um pouco, olhando-o nos olhos e passou os dedos no cabelo dele.

-Nunca mais faça isso, ok?

Jacob bufou.

-Que diferença faz?

-Toda. – Respondeu prontamente. – Você é meu alfa, preciso de você. – Mal mediu as palavras e, assim que elas saíram, percebeu que eram completamente verdadeiras. – Nunca mais faça isso.

Jacob sentiu-se estranho, como se seu coração estivesse batendo confortável. Os dedos de Leah ainda estavam em seu cabelo, fazendo um carinho singelo. Nunca tiveram esse contato, tudo era novo. Ele estava sendo atraído pela íris âmbar da loba, ela o chamava. Em silêncio, o chamava. Isso estava claro.

_**I can't go any further than this**_

_**I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish**_

Sem entender exatamente o que fazia, Jacob foi se inclinando para ela, puxando-a com delicadeza pela cintura. Não havia quebra no contato visual, eles estavam hipnotizados um pelo outro. Ela espalmou-lhe a mão que estava em seu cabelo no rosto quando sentiu a respiração quente do garoto e, sem perceber exatamente, fechou os olhos, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele, trazendo-o mais para perto de si, encostando seus lábios.

Frenesi. Foi o que sentiram quando se tocaram daquela forma. Uma corrente elétrica indescritível que subiu pela coluna. Diferente de entrar em fase, diferente de beijar outra pessoa.

Não demorou para que suas línguas exigissem uma a outra e os corpos se colassem de forma selvagem. Eles eram inevitáveis.

Afastaram-se ofegantes.

-É estranho pra você como está sendo pra mim? – Jacob perguntou sem ar, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Sim. – Respondeu.

Os dois acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e colaram os lábios novamente. Sedentos, ansiosos.

Focados.

_**I spend my time just thinking about you**_

_**Every single day, yes, I'm really missing you**_

_**And all those things we use to do**_

_**Hey girl, whats up, it use to be just me and you**_

As mãos de Jacob desceram perigosamente pela lateral do corpo de Leah, fazendo-o se abaixar mais, largando-lhe os lábios. Acariciou-lhe as coxas e levantou-a.

Leah enroscou as pernas na cintura dele e passou os braços em seu pescoço. Suas testas estavam coladas e a temperatura aumentara ameaçadoramente. Sentia-se derreter aos poucos, não pensava. Simplesmente queria.

_**Can you meet me halfway, right at the boarderline**_

_**That's where I'm gonna wait for you**_

Trocaram um selinho e Jacob passou os lábios pela mandíbula e pescoço de Leah, deixando um rastro quente em sua pele. Ficaram assim, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Era intimo. Era surreal.

Ele a soltou devagar, fazendo-a escorregar em seu corpo, beijando-se sem se beijarem.

Sem saber ao certo como, estavam se entregando.

_**I'll be lookin out night and day**_

_**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**_

Leah escorregou as mãos do pescoço pra camisa que ele usava, desabotoando o primeiro botão.

-Camisa... Quanto trabalho. – Falou, quase sem voz.

-É, eu falei... _pensei_ que não era uma boa idéia.

Ela, sem esforço algum, rasgou a camisa, tirando-a.

-Agora eles são obrigados a te dar outra.

Jacob sorriu de canto, com Leah as coisas eram resolvidas assim: rápido. Ela começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, descendo pro seu ombro, passando os dedos com delicadeza pelos músculos dele, ofegando com o corpo perfeito que ele conseguia ter. Milhões de vezes mais perfeito que Sam. E Jacob correu os dedos pelas costas dela, parando no elástico do top, tirando-o com calma pela cabeça dela. Jogou-o em qualquer lugar e começou a tirar o short jeans que ela usava, passando os dedos curiosos por baixo do pano, aproveitando do corpo dela.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita com o toque, e puxou-o pela cintura mais pra si, colando seus corpos, subindo as mãos pelas costas dele. Sentiu as mãos dele em seu bumbum e levantou o rosto, ganhando um selinho antes que ele tirasse o short de uma vez.

_**I can't go any further than this, ooooh**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

Deixou com que o short caísse e pegou o garoto também pelo cós da calça, puxando-o para debaixo da árvore. Sabia como Jacob era, o vira antes – essa coisa de lobo tinha suas vantagens – e estava ansiosíssima para ver o que lhe esperava. Ele capturou-lhe os lábios enquanto ela abria-lhe a calça com habilidade. Jacob já estava duro, o que a fez abrir um sorriso torto completamente sacana. Ia adorar aquela brincadeira.

Leah enroscou uma mão nos cabelos dele novamente, enquanto a outra o acariciava. Percebeu um arepio subir pela sua espinha, assim como com ele e o beijou como se estivesse com sede e ele fosse o copo de água, sendo retribuída imediatamente. Jacob desceu uma mão pra coxa dela e levantou-lhe a perna, suspendendo-a, encostando-a na árvore.

Ele não entendia o que acontecia com seu corpo. Os cabos que o obrigavam a permanecer na casa dos Cullen não tinham o menor efeito ali, ele conseguia ser completamente ele mesmo com Leah e não estava reclamando por isso. Escorregou a mão para o sexo dela e percebeu-a completamente molhada. Estava inerte às caricias da loba e os beijos que ela distribuía. Jacob a queria de um jeito que não sabia descrever.

_**Girl, I travel around the world and even sail the seven seas**_

_**Across the universe I go to other galexies**_

_**Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet**_

_**I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be**_

Resolveu querer brincar um pouco com ela, fazendo-a apoiar as costas na árvore, acariciando-a os seios com uma mão e o sexo com a outra, ouvindo-a gemer para ele, o nome dele, com uma intensidade que ele não sabia que podia fazer uma mulher fazer, sentia as unhas de Leah cravando em sua pele e não se importava. Apenas o fato do toque dela já o deixava mais excitado.

Enterrou o rosto no pescoço da loba, distribuindo beijos e chupões de leve no local e inalando o perfume natural que ela exalava. Leah era deliciosa, como ele não percebera isso antes?

_**Cause girl I want, I want you right now**_

_**I travel up town, I travel downtown**_

_**I wanna to have you around like every singleday**_

_**I love you away..Way**_

_**I'll meet you halfway**_

-Jacob. – Leah ofegou, fazendo-o perceber que ela estava para chegar ao clímax.

Não sabia como chegaram naquele ponto, mas sabia que estava adorando o poder que aquele alfa tinha sobre ela. Ela queria aquilo – ser desejada – há _tanto_ tempo... Mas não ser desejada por um moleque qualquer. Jacob era mais que um pirralho de dezesseis anos. Ele tinha sangue de alfa, ele era maduro, ele era _enorme_.

Salivou com esse pensamento. O queria dentro de si o quanto antes e não iria esperar mais. Puxou-o pelos cabelos e o beijou, descendo a outra mão para o pênis dele, guiando-o para dentro de si, para ter a sensação mais arrebatadora que conseguia lembrar poder ter: ser completada.

_**Can you meet me halfway?**_

_**Right at the boarderline**_

_**That's where I'm gonna wait, for you**_

_**I'll be lookin out, night and day**_

_**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'llstay**_

Penetrou-a. Nunca havia feito isso e não sabia descrever a sensação. Era tão... insaciável. Como se uma vez não fosse – e isso ele sabia que _não era_ – suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Então começou a estocá-la, primeiramente devagar, sentindo o gosto de estar dentro dela, depois aumentando a velocidade e força gradativamente. Sentia seu corpo molhado, sentia-a derreter em suas mãos, seus braços.

Estavam inertes a todo o resto, se esqueceram porque estavam ali.

A única coisa que tinham consciência era da presença um do outro dentro de si, a marca que estavam estabelecendo, o limite que estavam cruzando.

A única coisa que conseguiam se ater era o prazer que corria por suas veias, o calor que tomava conta de seus corpos, a necessidade que tinham de permanecer juntos e levar aquilo até o fim. O quanto era gratificante estarem assim, íntimos.

E queriam muito mais.

_**Let's walk the bridge, to the other side**_

_**Just you and I**_

_**I will fly, I'll fly the skies for you and I**_

_**I will try until I die for you and I**_

_**For you and I**_

Um espasmo passou pelo corpo de Leah, indicando novamente o clímax se aproximando. Junto do espasmo, as estocadas de Jacob aumentaram, fazendo-os gemer em uníssono, no ouvido um do outro. Ela também mexia o quadril sensualmente de forma a aumentar o contato e os estímulos. _Deus_, quase se esquecera do quanto isso era bom!

Ofegou, tendo o corpo ainda mais prensado contra o tronco da árvore. Com aquela força a pobre planta seria derrubada a qualquer momento, mas não se importava realmente. Estava mais concentrada no corpo perfeito de seu alfa adolescente – e todo o fôlego adolescente que saí-lhe pelos poros junto de seu cheiro inebriante -, no seu. Estava definitivamente adorando aquilo.

-Jacob.

-Leah.

Sussurraram juntos, ao mesmo tempo em que chegavam ao clímax, em uníssono.

_**Can you meet me halfway**_

_**Can you meet me halfway**_

_**Can you meet me halfway**_

_**Can you meet me halfway**_

Ficaram um tempo assim, colados um no outro apenas respirando, respirando. Moles. Seus lábios buscaram os do outro, beijando-se de forma doce, colocando as idéias em ordem.

Não fazia exatamente sentido para Jacob aquele contato com Leah. Ele havia _acabado_ de imprintar, ele não podia simplesmente sair e transar com outra, não é mesmo? Mas ele nunca realmente quis ter um imprint. Talvez isso fosse um sinal de que as coisas podiam ser diferentes com ele. Beijou-a novamente.

Leah não conseguia acreditar nos últimos dez minutos. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma não se envolver e novamente lá estava, atracada com um alfa. Um lindo e delicioso alfa. Ficara completamente maluca, era isso.

Ele teria que contar para ela sobre Renesmee, mas não sabia como. De certa forma, eles tinham acabado de se acertar e BAM! O fantasma da impressão aterrorizando Leah novamente. Era injusto, mas deviam ser francos. Sem contar que ela descobriria de qualquer forma, mesmo.

Jacob respirou fundo e saiu de dentro dela, tirando a calça. Deu-lhe mais um selinho e pulou no rio, refrescando a cabeça do jeito prático. Adorou estar com Leah, adorou o contato que tiveram. Queria mais.

Sentiu um par de mãos o rodeando e submergiu, abrindo os olhos. Ela sorria pra ele de forma arrebatadora. Era muito injusto, mesmo.

-Sabe, Sr. Alfa... Isso foi muito abuso da sua parte. – Disse com um ar sério e se aproximou dele. – Mas espero que você queira abusar dessa sua pobre subordinada mais vezes. – Completou com um sorriso, encostando os lábios nos dele.

Ele riu e apertou-a contra si. Deu uma olhada de relance para a casa dos Cullen e seu estomago revirou. Resolveu se concentrar unicamente na morena à sua frente.

-Se isso me fizer manter os pés no chão por mais tempo, com certeza.

Ela meio que paralisou, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer, mas não levou muito tempo nessa, pois Jacob a capturou num beijo de tirar o fôlego, antes de soltá-la e sair da água, para por sua calça. Leah preferiu ficar um pouco mais, observando com um sorriso torto. Ela sempre soube – desde que virara loba – e não seria sacrifício nenhum abusar daquela criança.

_**Meet me half way, right at the boarderline**_

_**That's where I'm gonna wait, for you**_

_**I'll be lookin out, night and day**_

_**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**_

Leah saiu da água e tentou se secar com a camisa rasgada de Jacob. Ainda cheirava a sanguessugas, mas isso não importava no momento. Jacob estava sentado entre as raízes de uma árvore – a árvore que quase fora pro chão – meio sonolento. Ela colocou sua roupa e foi até ele, sentando de lado em seu colo e dando-lhe um beijo no queixo. Suspirou e deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

-Mereço subir de cargo depois dessa. – Falou num tom brincalhão e Jacob riu.

-Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso pra me convencer, Srta. Clearwater. – Disse sério e cheio de intenções. O queixo de Leah caiu e ela desencostou de Jacob, fuzilando-o com olhar.

-Mas esse pirralho está ficando realmente convencido!

Jacob deu de ombros.

-Você pode ser beta. Mas vai ter que trabalhar por isso. – Repetiu, balançando a cabeça positivamente de olhos fechados. Abriu-os ao sentir a respiração quente da loba em seu rosto.

-Agora? – Ela sussurrou, suas mãos apoiadas propositalmente no abdome à mostra do garoto.

-Você que sabe. – Respondeu na mesma intensidade que ela, apertando-lhe a cintura. – Depende do quanto você quer esse cargo.

Ela riu em seus lábios.

Beijaram-se, não passou disso. Carinho um com o outro. Ela deitou a cabeça novamente no ombro dele, quase pegando no sono só com o toque tranqüilo do garoto em seu braço.

-Você me faz bem, Jake. Não tem idéia do quanto eu esperei por isso.

Jacob suspirou, também com sono. Apertou-a um pouco mais contra si.

-Você também está me fazendo muito bem. E isso é ótimo.

-Claro que é. – Ela suspirou, ajeitando-se melhor e passando os dedos nas veias do braço dele. – E eu ainda quero a minha promoção.

Ele riu.

-Sacana. Entendi tudo, já. Tudo parte do seu plano maligno.

Foi a vez dela rir.

-Tudo parte do meu plano maligno.

_**I can't go any further than this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

_**I can't go any further than this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

Jacob deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Leah e também se ajeitou.

-A gente pode né? Descansar só um pouco. – Lee falou com a voz arrastada. – Daqui a pouco eu substituo o Seth.

Ele concordou com um som qualquer, fechando os olhos. Tinha que falar sobre Renesmee, mas não agora. Agora, o que precisava era aproveitar o momento, aproveitar de Leah. Porque eles tinham um ao outro e ela entenderia, seria um pacto. Seria como se cada um tivesse que traçar um caminho e se cruzassem nele.

Como se se encontrassem no meio do caminho.

* * *

**N/A**: Aeew \o/

Gente, essa coisa me cutucava há tipo... MUITO tempo.

Preciso saber o que vocês acham, oks? ;; Portanto comentem!

A próxima one eu ainda não sei qual vai ser, mas to com uma idéia Jake/Bella pedindo pra sair da cabeça e ir pro papel, é. ;O

Mas tudo depende do retorno de vocês. Prometo que vou agradecer pessoalmente, s.

Aguardo comentários and I'll meet you halfway ;D

xoxo;*

**BL**

**N/B**:que emoçããã emoçããão!!betar pela primeira vez já é super emocionante*-* betar uma fic da By entãã se fala!!

Mas o pior de tudo é que não tem o que corrigir. ¬¬'

Mas fora betar e que venham outras fics né By??tapareei

Chega de encher o BeBe =*


	3. Sete à Uma

**Nota Inicial – Sete à Uma**

**Universo**: Harry Potter – livros  
**Shipper**: Harry/Ginny  
**Spoiler**: Não  
**Censura**: +13  
**Música**: Sete à Uma – Offline - .com/watch?v=GfucWLrDTDo  
**Gênero**: Drama, Songfic  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens são de J. K. Rowling, mas a Ginny é a minha diva pop *-* q

**Mas POR QUÊ, By? D:**  
Eu escrevi essa fanfic em 2006 e eu estava no 3º colegial. Foi no AUGE dessa música, que se bobear, a maioria dos leitores de agora não conhecem.  
O plot é confuso assim mesmo, mas tudo fica entendido. Eu acho.

Foi uma idéia aleatória, mas tudo bem. Harry/Ginny é o que eu mais gostava de escrever o/ q  
Espero que não me atirem pedras (?) e que não tenham desistido de ler por eu ter demorado pra atualizar (?)

Por favor, comentem ^^  
Tenho mais algumas de Harry guardadas que podem ser publicadas ;D  
**B**

* * *

**Sete à Uma – Porque já é hora de virar o jogo  
**

_-Eu poderia te matar, Ginevra Weasley. Poderia apenas estar fingindo ser legal, mas bem lá no fundo eu sou _**_terrível_**_._

_-Ah, é, Harry Potter? E me mataria de quê?_

_-De amor._

_-Então eu quero morrer. – foi o que disse antes de beija-lo.__  
_

Ela enxugou uma lágrima teimosa que escorria do canto de seus olhos castanhos.

_Mesmo assim ainda pensa nele... qual será o seu fim, heim, Ginevra?_

_"Só por poder te abraçar__  
__Suspiros e sussurros de carinho e paixão__  
__Passei a noite inteira__  
__Imerso na escuridão__  
__Pensando em você!!"_

Proteger... será que era isso mesmo que ele queria? Afinal, o que ele iria fazer com uma _garotinha_de 16 anos, pobre, magra e ruiva?

A palavra "garotinha" soou amargamente em sua cabeça.

Era isso que ela era: uma garotinha pobre, magra e ruiva. Ainda era a Weasleyzinha. Ainda. Depois de tudo.

_– Gina, escute ... – ele disse bem baixinho, enquanto o murmúrio das conversas ficou mais alto em volta deles e as pessoas começaram a se levantar. – Eu não posso mais ficar envolvido com você. Temos que parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar juntos._

-ELE NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO COMIGO!! – esmurrou o sofá.

Sua mente vagou para o dia seguinte, o dia em que deixaram Hogwarts pra sempre. Ele não olhou pra ela; fingiu que ela não estava lá e não lhe dirigiu uma palavra sequer durante meses.

Não respondeu cartas, quem sabe se as abriu?

A não ser uma ultima vez, ela estava morrendo e ele foi ate ela.

_"Você sequer olhou pra mim__  
__Quando pensava em si__  
__E me disse que era o fim__  
__Eu mal sabia o que fazer__  
__Noites inteiras sem dormir__  
__E agora você vem me dizer..."_

_Ele pediu perdão..._

Sim, ele pediu perdão, disse que estava tudo errado, que não era pra ser daquele jeito...

_Só agora percebeu._

E ela acordou, acordou com a voz do garoto que sempre amou, meio sonolento, porque dormiu aos seus pés esperando que acordasse na cama do St. Mungus.

Novamente pediu perdão e repetiu todas aquelas palavras que o inconsciente dela tinha guardado.

Mas não era bem assim, não mais.

_"Que só quer voltar pra mim__  
__Diz pra eu esquecer de tudo aquilo que passou__  
__Mas agora já é tarde pra tentar se preocupar__  
__Você vai ter que me entender__  
__Se você quer perdão__  
__Que tudo aquilo vai mudar__  
__Sete à uma eu não sou seu"_

Ela disse que tudo bem, mas não estava.

Fora, desde sempre, apaixonada por ele. E aprendeu a ser ela mesma por ele, viveu a favor dele por muito tempo... o teve. Mas como poucos dias podem acabar com o que levou anos para se construir, assim foi. E simplesmente foi.

Ela sofreu. Sofreu muito. Porque quando se sofre por algo que não se tem, ainda há a esperança de ter, mas quando se sofre pelo que perde...

É muito mais fácil se arrepender do que não fez. E esse não era o caso.

Mas como boa Weasley que é se ergueu novamente. L_evanta, sacode a poeira._

Escolheu ir embora e deixar tudo pra trás: família, amigos, Harry Potter. Recomeçar do zero e ser melhor. Foi para o Brasil; ficou uma temporada lá. E não respondeu cartas. Nem sequer as abriu.

_"Não adianta nem ligar pedindo pra eu voltar__  
__Quando eu estiver com os amigos__  
__Você vai ter que me entender__  
__Agora eu sou só meu__  
__Se você quer me namorar__  
__Vamos ter que combinar__  
__Sete à uma eu não sou seu!!"_

Ela fez. Se formou auror na terra onde as leis não governam e voltou para onde, talvez, nunca devia ter saído. Talvez.

Era outra Ginny. Uma mulher feita, de cabeça feita. Nunca mais – ênfase – _nunca mais_ seria manipulada.

Não viveria pra ninguém, por ninguém. E os outros que corressem atrás dela.

E ele que corressem atrás dela.

Ela era só dela. De mais ninguém.

Saía com as amigas, viajava, trabalha, tinha seu próprio apartamento. Viver em função de si era _tão_bom. Mas às vezes se flagrava pensando nele.

_Droga!_

Acontece que ela nunca mais seria a mesma.

Poderiam vir milhares de cartas de amor, declarações, provas, o que fosse; ela não era bobo de ninguém.

Ela nunca mais seria a mesma.

_"Agora é tudo tão normal__  
__Estudo e vou à praia e levo a vida que sonhei__  
__Nada de ligar o tempo inteiro pra você__  
__Agora eu tenho a minha vida__  
__E que eu quero é viver__  
__Com tantos peixes no oceano__  
__Por que escolher você?__  
__E ainda assim...__  
__Você só quer voltar pra mim..."_

Por varias vezes ela considerou a idéia de estarem juntos _Outra vez..._. E estiveram; em segredo. Ela o dominou, o levou pra cama e fez dele o que quis. _Quem é a garotinha?_

Não era perdão. Era vingança.

A vingança mais prazerosa que tivera. Mas ela o largou. Assim como ele fez. Teve por pouco tempo e jogou fora. No dia seguinte, quando acordou, olhou para o lado e a cama estava vazia. E na mesma calçada, onde caminhavam, ela não disse nada, não o viu.

No travesseiro um bilhete:

_"Diz pra eu esquecer de tudo aquilo que passou__  
__Mas agora já é tarde pra tentar se preocupar__  
__Você vai ter que aprender__  
__Se você quer perdão__  
__Que tudo aquilo vai mudar__  
__Sete à uma eu não sou seu"_

Chorou. Chorou muito. Sofreu. Sofreu mais do que imagina, porque quando se sofre por algo que não tem ainda, há a esperança de se ter, mas quando se sofre pelo que perde...

E é mais fácil se arrepender do que não fez.

E entramos num déjà vú, porque as dores por um sentidas se repetiram. No outro.

Numa segunda noite a historia se repetiu e um segundo bilhete ele encontrou. Por que tinha que ser assim?

_"Não adianta nem ligar pedindo pra eu voltar__  
__Quando estiver com os amigos__  
__Você vai ter que me entender__  
__Agora eu sou só meu__  
__Se você quer me namorar__  
__Se você quer tanto voltar__  
__Sete à uma eu não sou seu..."_

Por que tinha que ser assim? Ele já tinha aceitado suas condições.

Conversaram e colocaram os pingos nos is. Ele nunca mais teria sua ruiva. Ela era outra; aquele que um dia o quis já deixara de existir a muito tempo.

_"Jamais__  
__O amor vai me dizer o que fazer"_

_-Eu poderia te matar, Harry Potter. Poderia apenas estar fingindo ser legal, mas bem lá no fundo eu sou _**_terrível_**_._

_-Ah, é, Ginevra Weasley? E me mataria de quê?_

_-De amor._

_-Então eu quero morrer._

"Bem lá no fundo eu sou _terrível_". As palavras soaram varias vezes com a lembrança. "Bem lá fundo eu sou _terrível_". "_Eu sou terrível_"

_"Eu sei...__  
__O quanto era feliz por ter você"_

"Ah, é, Ginevra Weasley? E me mataria de quê?" "Me mataria de quê?" "Me mataria de quê?"...

"De amor." "De amor." "De amor"...

"Então eu quero morrer" "Então que quero morrer"...

-Eu quero morrer...

Fechou os olhos. _Eu quero morrer_

_"Mas não mais...__  
__Acho que só vivo pra te ter"_

Não que ela não tentasse sair com outros caras e encontrar outro amor, mas aquilo já era parte dela. E às vezes ela se sentia como se fosse irreversível. Mas como ela não era fraca, não ia dar vazão.

_"E eu sei mais cedo ou mais tarde__  
__Alguém vai substituir__  
__Substituir todo esse amor__  
__E ainda assim..."_

E como Weasley forte, Grifinória que era ela nunca rolou uma lagrima em publico. Continuou sendo fria e calculista, não perdeu a pose e o drama da noite continuou.

Outra vez teve Harry e outra e outra... a tortura masoquista era lenta e diabólica; ela se fazia dona e o rejeitava. Não punha condições nem dava explicações. Apenas fazia um escravo de suas vontades, cada vez mais rendido.

"_Você só quer voltar pra mim__  
__Diz pra eu esquecer de tudo aquilo que passou__  
__Mas agora já é tarde pra tentar se preocupar__  
__Você vai ter que me entender__  
__Se você quer perdão__  
__Que tudo aquilo vai mudar__  
__Sete à uma eu não sou seu"_

O fantasma do amor adolescente que assombrava Ginny a asfixiava, perseguia.

Ela jamais regressaria, mas aquele vicio não ia ser rompido.

_"Não adianta nem ligar pedindo pra eu voltar__  
__Quando eu estiver com os amigos__  
__Você vão ter que me entender__  
__Agora eu sou só meu__  
__Se você quer me namorar__  
__Vamos ter que combinar__  
__Sete à uma eu não sou seu"_

Ela poderia dizer que a ele, por ele, tinha se iludido e dado sua força. O que isso resultou? Ficou só, confusa, desiludida. E a dor que destruía seu coração a fez crer que quando voltasse tudo mudaria e a dor se iria. Fez _dele_ seu escravo. Sem saber que o único escravo ali era ela.

_"Não adianta nem ligar pedindo pra eu voltar__  
__Quando estiver com os amigos__  
__Você vai ter que me entender__  
__Agora eu sou só meu__  
__Se você quer me namorar__  
__Se você quer tanto voltar__  
__Sete à uma eu não sou seu."_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A**: Mereço comentários? ._.  
**B**


	4. Louder And Louder

**Nota Incial – Louder And Louder**

**Universo**: Inception (A Origem)

**Shipper**: Arthur/Ariadne

**Spoiler**: Não, eu acho. Hm/

**Censura**: +13

**Mú****sica**: Drumming Song – Florence And The Machine

**Gênero**: Romance, comédia (?)

**Disclaimer**: As personagens são de Christopher Nolan, mas eu posso querer o Arthur pra mim? MELHOR! Posso querer o JOSEPH pra mim? – Não conta pro Tay ._.

**Mas POR QUÊ, By? D:**

Bom, eu assisti Inception e eu imediatamente gostei da ideia "Arthur/Ariadne" – inclusive achei muito weird quando vi o povo brincando (?) de Arthur/Eames, like WHAT? – daí eu fui assistir de novo e gostei mais ainda *_*

Eu estava secretamente louca pra escrever sobre eles. Secretamente porque, poxa, fanfic de FILME? Weiiiiird. E porque eu era suspeita, sou mega fã da Ellen desde XMen '-'

Então eu FINALMENTE assisti 500 Dias Com Ela (que estava no meu computador há tipo MESES) e PRONTO. ADEUS VIDA. Agora eu só vivo pelo Joseph. –n

Brimks. O fato é: surgiram ZILHÕES de fanfics Arthur/Ariadne assim do nada, todas em inglês. Tem uma lista de links no meu email, já li quase todas. E isso me empolgou a escrever também porque eu não vi nenhuma em português e queria ser um pouco menos burra pra escrever em inglês direto :(

Enfim, escrevi. É minha primeira fanfic de filme, então se ficou um lixinho, desculpa ._.

Convidei a minha puta da Sammy - que foi quem me fez querer ver Inception (ela e todo seu vicio no Chris Nolan), porque eu não sou nem um pouco fã do DiCaprio, ele tinha me broxado de ver o filme, outra história (e acabou que ele se retratou comigo nesse filme, btw) – para ser minha beta e, bem, aqui estamos.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam da minha review UIAHIUAHIAUHA .-.

**B**

**PS: **A história se passa como se Dom e Saito estivessem presos no limbo. Eu escrevi uma "versão 1.0" que não gostei nem um pouco e mandei pra beta mesmo assim. Quando ela devolveu, adicionei mais algumas coisas e assim foi feita a versão 2.0 que AGORA SIM eu gostei. Mandei de novo pra Sammy e perguntei se ela queria mudar alguma coisa na N/B também. Ela me respondeu: "Não, acho que não vou querer mudar nada, senão vai ser tudo uma bando de OSMIPHADA,OMGO´BA,NIOFSNJMFAIUSU Q" Acho que é um bom sinal AIUHAIIUHA

* * *

**Louder And Louder**

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_"  
Florence + The Machine

- Como você acha que ele ta? Lá dentro. – Ela apontou a própria cabeça.

- Com uns 200 anos, pelo menos. – Arthur respondeu, fazendo-a sorrir de leve. Ela sabia que era verdade, mas não deixava de ser engraçado. Só um pouco.

- Queria que ele não tivesse se perdido. – Suspirou, empurrando a porta do hotel. Ele a seguiu e eles pararam no hall e de entrada.

- Eu também.

- Tem certeza que a gente não poderia...

- Ariadne. – Arthur cortou e ela rolou os olhos.

Eles haviam chegado em Los Angeles há dois dias e "coincidentemente" ficaram todos no mesmo hotel – Ariadne, Arthur, Eames e Yusuf. Infelizmente, Cobb e Saito não tiveram tanta sorte no limbo. Cobb fora preso, mas estava mantido em uma clinica psiquiátrica como Saito. Ninguém sabia o que fazer quanto a isso.

Um pequeno rubor passou por suas bochechas ao perceber a quanto tempo o estava encarando.

Estranho – é como os dois últimos dias tinham sido. Como se algo os ligasse. E ela só podia acreditar que era por causa de um bom tiro que ecoava mais e mais alto em sua cabeça. Uma lembrança embaçada de um sonho que não era dela.

Sorriu novamente, embaraçada. Não se lembrava de como chegaram naquela proximidade. Desviou os olhos e franziu a testa ao perceber que haviam muitos olhos pousados nos dois. Desconfiada, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu short jeans, segurando com força seu totem.

- Licença. – Murmurou sem olhá-lo e se guiou para a recepção. – Quarto 528. – Pediu, colocando o bispo na bancada da recepção. Respirando fundo, deu um peteleco no totem, fazendo-o cair. Caiu.

- Checando?

Ariadne agarrou seu totem antes que ele caísse do balcão, com o coração disparado de susto. O recepcionista colocou o cartão do seu quarto no balcão.

- E você devia parar de chegar por trás assim. – Falou, toda nervosa, virando-se para ele e tentando parecer brava. – Assustar as pessoas... – Engoliu seco, não terminando a frase. Arthur afastava uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto. – Invadir sonhos...

- É? – Ele falou baixo, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos dela, aproximando-se. – E o que mais?

- O que mais? – Ela repetiu confusa, olhando-o nos olhos. Tentou clarear um pouco a mente, balançando a cabeça de leve, mas antes que conseguisse se afastar, ele já tinha lhe roubado o beijo. Outro beijo. De verdade.

Muito melhor que no sonho.

- Ok. – Ariadne murmurou nos lábios de Arthur, puxando-o pela camisa. Ele riu de leve, passando um braço na cintura dela e a fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés.

_Tem alguma coisa errada com as minhas pernas_ – ela pensou -, _com meus dedos_. Ela simplesmente não conseguia domar o próprio corpo.

Bizarro, surreal. Eles se conheciam há poucas semanas. Eles...

Ariadne se separou abruptamente, abaixando-se para pegar seu totem que escorregara de sua mão. Não o olhou quando pegou o cartão do seu quarto, nem quando falou tchau. Apenas foi o mais rápido possível para o elevador e apertou o botão do 5º andar.

Arthur avistou Eames sentado em uma das poltronas do hall, bebendo uma cerveja e rindo da cara dele. Pediu o cartão de seu quarto e também subiu.

**-X-**

Desenhar. Era o que ela vinha fazendo sem parar desde que chegara. Ela simplesmente precisava colocar para fora todas as idéias que jorravam de sua mente antes de voltar para a França. Dezenas de modelos estavam espalhados pelo chão de seu quarto. Não tinha como deixar tantas ótimas ideias escaparem. Tinha que fazê-las reais e...

- ARIADNE?

Prendeu a respiração, se concentrando. Dois sustos para um dia só eram de mais, não gostava daquilo. E aquela voz, àquela hora, só podia ser de uma pessoa. Foi até a porta e conferiu antes de abri-la. Eames apontou uma pizza gigante em sua mão.

- Jantar?

- Não estou com fome, na verdade. – Ela respondeu, sendo imediatamente traída pelo próprio estômago.

- Oh, vamos lá. – Ele falou, terminando de abrir a porta e já entrando. Andou mais devagar quando viu os desenhos pelo chão. – Já passou da hora das crianças jantarem.

Ele pulou alguns desenhos, tentando analisar todos ao mesmo tempo antes de olhar para Ariadne, parada à porta com as mãos na cintura.

- O que foi? - Perguntou num tom inocente. - Você fez todos esses desenhos aqui? São muito bons. - Completou, pegando um deles (de uma casa, vista frontal e lateral), antes de encará-la novamente. - Ok, eu tenho uma pizza grande de peperoni cheia de mussarela esfriando aqui. Se você comer só um pedaço, eu paro de te encher.

Derrotada, ela fechou a porta.

- Duvido. - Murmurou, recolhendo os desenhos do chão.

Eames sentou no sofá, colocou a pizza na mesinha de centro e esperou Ariadne vir com os refrigerantes do frigobar e guardanapos.

- Bota na conta do Saito? - Ele brincou. Ela riu.

- Não gosto muito disso, mas sim. - Entregou a lata de Coca-Cola para ele e pegou um pedaço de pizza. - Então? - Falou, após mastigar a primeira mordida. - Por que está aqui?

- Pra jantar com a nossa chaveirinho. - Respondeu, dando uns tapinhas no topo da cabeça de Ariadne, que crispou os olhos, e analisando sua lata de refrigerante. - Você não tem idade pra comprar bebida alcoólica?

Ela bufou.

- Tenho. Tenho 22, esqueceu? Mas não gosto da combinação pizza + cerveja.

Ele balançou a cabeça e finalmente abriu a lata.

- 22, é? O Arthur tem 29, sabia?

- Não.

- A diferença entre vocês é grande.

Ela o olhou de canto de olho.

- O que isso tem a ver? - Perguntou, com medo da resposta.

- Nada, na verdade. - Ele falou, dando de ombros. Ariadne respirou aliviada e voltou a comer. - Fui ver o Cobb. O cara não merece ficar daquele jeito.

- Eu sei, não é injusto? Eu queria ir buscá-lo, mas Arthur só sabe dizer o quanto é perigoso. - Eames resmungou.

- Ele também falava que inserção não era possível e olha o Fischer aí, vendendo todas as ações da empresa do pai.

Devagar, eles se encararam.

- Você também pensou nisso, não é? - Ariadne perguntou afirmando. Um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. - Quando vamos?

- Hey, hey. Calma. Logo, eu diria. Primeiro nós temos que ir no Saito, porque ele é quem vai liberar Dom das acusações. E depois... - Ela confirmou com a cabeça, pensando. - Temos que saber onde encontrá-los, os dois.

- É por isso que você ta aqui falando comigo. - Ela sussurrou. - Porque eu já fui no limbo com o Cobb.

- Chaveirinho, você é muito esperta.

- Ah, obrigada. Então eu vou com você, quem mais vai?

- Na-na-não. Você vai projetar os níveis até o limbo e indicar o caminho até o Cobb.

- Mas onde você vai encontrar mais três pessoas?

Eames riu.

- Sou o cara dos contatos, esqueceu?

- Eu quero ir. – Fez bico. Eames passou um dedo na bochecha dela.

- Acha que não sei disso? Só não consigo convencer seu namoradinho do contrário. Não era nem pra você ter vindo desde o começo e nem ele quer ir dessa vez. Quem dirá deixar você ir!

- Pera, para, Eames! Você tá tagarelando. Não entendi nada.

- Claro que entendeu. Arthur não vai, nem vai deixar você ir. Eu nem devia estar falando com você sobre isso, se ele descobrir, acordo sem meu couro pela manhã. Sabe como ele é todo valentão. Mas se você tentar persuadi-lo...

Nesse ponto, Ariadne já tinha perdido a fome e largado tudo na mesinha de centro, olhando para Eames indignada.

- Para começar, eu sou maior de idade. Segundo: Arthur não é meu namorado nem nada do tipo para achar que pode mandar ou desmandar em mim. - Franziu a testa. - Amanhã mesmo eu começo a fazer as projeções. Quatro níveis, certo? E eu vou com vocês. E ele também vai. Vamos ver quem manda em quem.

Eames riu, terminando seu refrigerante e pegando outro pedaço de pizza. Essa chaveirinho era engraçada.

- Gostei do pedaço de pano, aliás. Se for usar pra convencer Arthur, vai ajudar. - Falou. - Você dorme assim na sua casa na França?

Ela ruborizou, pega de surpresa pela mudança de assunto. Ainda estava concentrada em odiar Arthur, nem se lembrava que já estava de pijama.

- Não, na verdade comprei numa loja do aeroporto.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Francesinha ambiciosa com casas e nada ambiciosa com roupas. - Ela crispou os olhos para ele. - Interessante. A gente pode jogar poker.

Ariadne começou a rir.

- Eu? Jogar _poker_ com _você_? - Riu mais ainda, pegando outro pedaço de pizza. - Até parece. Acho mais inteligente da minha parte a gente assistir tv. - Ela pegou o controle com a mão livre e ligou a tv. Estava num canal de esportes. - Gosta de... futebol americano?

- Achei que você só assistisse coisas como... Top Design. - Deu de ombros. - Pode ser.

**-X-**

- Não é divertido? - Yusuf falou sorridente, analisando sua batida de abacaxi. - Três pessoas que nunca se viram antes, pegaram um voo para LA, coincidentemente sentaram próximos, coincidentemente estavam no mesmo hotel e viraram amigos. O destino é tão...

- Yusuf, Yusuf. - Arthur cortou. - Cala a boca.

- Verdade, você é péssimo. - Eames falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Hey garotos. - Ariadne os cumprimentou, parando a frente deles.

- Gostei desse "garotos", me senti bem mais jovem. - Yusuf comentou e os três rolaram os olhos. - Você fica bem com pouca roupa.

O queixo de Ariadne caiu, Eames começou a rir e Arthur jogou uma toalha na cara de Yusuf. Estavam todos na cobertura do hotel, onde ficava a piscina, muito à vontade, com bermudas e sem camisa como qualquer turista de férias, e Ariadne com um vestido por cima do biquíni. Ela jogou o vidro de protetor para Arthur e tirou o vestido antes de se sentar nos pés da espreguiçadeira que ele estava.

- Por favor. - Ela pediu com um sorriso. Ele não respondeu, mas começou a passar protetor nas costas dela. - Eames, eu comecei, mas preciso de material. Não sei se dá pra tirar tudo na conta do Saito.

- Ta brincando? Nós estamos tentando trazer o cara de volta!

- Você falou pra ela? - Arthur interrompeu. - Eu não _acredito_ nisso.

- Cala a boca, Arthur. - Ela cortou, olhando-o bravo. - Eu sou a arquiteta, vocês precisam de mim.

- Ela tá certa e já esteve lá. - Eames completou tranquilamente, bebendo sua marguerita. - Ela é mais que útil.

- Não gosto disso. Quem for até o limbo pode se perder por lá com eles. - Ele entregou o vidro de protetor para Ariadne.

- Você é uma pessoa muito pessimista. - Ela rebateu num tom grave, encarando-o.

- Não quero que você se perca no limbo. - Ele disse sério e Ariadne sorriu, ruborizando.

Um ronco indicou que Yusuf dormira na espreguiçadeira ao lado. Arthur voltou a deitar e ela deitou ao seu lado, meio que enroscada nele.

- Não vou me perder, eu tenho as manhas. - Eles riram.

- Na verdade, - Eames interrompeu, após terminar sua marguerita num gole. - ela só está projetando os níveis. Sua Julieta não vai dormir conosco e eu to indo nessa. - Ele piscou para ela antes de levantar e pular na piscina.

- Por que você não quer ir? - Ela perguntou suavemente, olhando-o e passando os dedos no braço dele. - Quero dizer, é o Cobb. Duvido que você não queira tirá-lo de lá.

- Claro que quero. - Ele respondeu depressa. - Mas não sei... Se até _ele_ se perdeu...

- Arthur. - Ariadne falou com firmeza, aproximando o rosto do dele. - Dom sempre esteve "preso" no limbo. Mal. Mas ele podia pensar quando acordado. Agora, nem isso ele pode. Nós temos o _dever_ de buscá-lo. _Nós_. Seus amigos.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos dela, pensando. Estavam tão próximos que os narizes se encostavam. Ele respirou fundo, não sabendo o que falar. Se aventurar no limbo continuava sendo uma aventura perigosa de mais na cabeça dele, mas ele era o armador. Talvez ele pudesse lidar com isso.

- Dom iria gostar que você fosse buscá-lo. - Ela completou mais baixo, com os lábios praticamente encostados nos dele.

Antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, ela já saíra de cima dele, indo até a ducha antes de pular na piscina.

- Essa menina escorrega de você que nem sabão. – Yusuf comentou.

Arthur o encarou como quem pergunta "Você não estava dormindo?" e jogou outra toalha nele.

**-X-**

Ela já tinha adiantado boa parte do trabalho, mas ainda tinha algumas dúvidas. Mal estava comendo ou saindo com os meninos e nem colocara uma roupa após o banho. Apenas se enrolou no roupão e voltou ao trabalho. Ter tirado a tarde de folga na piscina não ajudou a adiantar o serviço, mas por outro lado ela tinha que relaxar um pouco.

Analisava particularmente uma projeção de uma casa na praia quando bateram à porta. Não estava afim de jantar com Eames de novo – pensou. Iria dispensá-lo dessa vez.

Mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abrir a boca completamente surpresa ao ver quem estava à porta.

- Hey... – Arthur cumprimentou. – Quer que eu volte mais tarde?

Ela balançou a cabeça confusa, depois em negativa, fechando a boca.

- Não, tudo bem. Pode entrar.

Arthur murmurou um ok, após ela abrir passagem, entrando no cômodo.

- Ta ocupada?

- Mais ou menos. – Disse, apontando a maquete. – Tenho algumas dúvidas.

- Uau, você fez tudo isso em _um dia_? – Ela deu de ombros. – São muito bons e... – Ele pensou por um instante. – Ariadne, eu tive ideias.

- Ideias?... – Ela repetiu.

- É. Eu pensei no que você disse e tive ideias. Acho que não vamos precisar de quatro níveis, mas é bom que você tenha feito. Nós podemos usar dois e dois. – Ele falava rápido, apontando lugares nas pequenas cidades que ela começara a montar e pensando sozinho.

- Como assim?

- Dois níveis para o Saito e dois níveis para o Cobb. Não precisamos ir tão fundo quanto pra inserção. Só precisamos morrer no sonho antes que o efeito do sedativo termine. Que nem aconteceu com o Saito.

A mente de Ariadne clareou.

- É mesmo. – Murmurou. – E então, quem estiver no limbo sai com o chute, como eu saí. Mas vai ter que matá-los, porque eles já estão lá há muito tempo.

- Isso. – Ele falou, se aproximando dela. – O que nós precisamos é sincronizar o chute que nem da última vez, morrer no segundo nível, buscá-los e assunto resolvido. Dom e Saito de volta. Nós somos dois gênios. – Completou, segurando-a pelos ombros e a fazendo rir. – Você vai precisar de mais material, né?

- Eames já vai conseguir, disse que traz pra mim amanhã de manhã.

- Ótimo. Quem sabe a gente não consegue fazer isso essa semana mesmo?

- Antes de eu voltar pra França, assim eu posso ir junto.

Arthur fechou a cara e Ariadne sorriu, segurando a frente de sua camisa. Seu tom de voz era baixo e meio sexy quando ela voltou a falar.

- Não se preocupe, ok? Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ficar bem, você vai ficar bem. E seria muito mais seguro se nós fossemos juntos. Quero dizer, quem mais me manteria em segurança além de você?

Ele sorriu um sorriso que chegava em seus olhos, seu sorriso com covinhas que ela passara a adorar nos últimos dias. Mordendo o lábio, Ariadne o puxou para mais próximo de si e Arthur se inclinou, novamente enroscando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dela. Encostaram os narizes, escolhendo um lado pra começar e lentamente se beijaram.

Ela se ergueu nos próprios pés, soltando os dedos da camisa dele e descendo as mãos até o cós da bermuda que ele usava. Ainda achava estranho vê-lo com roupas tão casuais, mas não era hora para falar disso. Meio desesperada, se afastou minimamente dele e abriu a bermuda quase que ao mesmo tempo que desamarrava seu roupão.

Arthur apertou a cintura de Ariadne com um braço com força e ergueu-a, voltando a beijá-la. Ela enroscou as pernas na cintura dele e ele cambaleou até a cama, onde tombaram se tocando e afastando travesseiros, tudo simultaneamente.

Ele tirou a roupa e deitou em cima dela com calma, beijando-a com delicadeza enquanto entrava nela, apreciando aquele momento. E descobriu que gostava de tê-la em seus braços, de preenchê-la, de ter seu nome sussurrado pelos lábios dela. Era mais que um bom tiro. Era perfeito.

Quando acabou, deitado ao lado dela na cama, ele sentia como se nada pudesse detê-lo, como se ele fosse capaz de _qualquer_ coisa. Inclusive se enfiar no limbo atrás de seu amigo maluco.

- Eu adoro essas covinhas. – Ariadne sussurrou, beijando-o exatamente onde elas ficavam antes de lhe dar um selinho, subindo nele. Ele passou as mãos desde as coxas da garota, pelo quadril, cintura e costas, ergueu um pouco o corpo, encostou os lábios nos dela e começaram outra vez.

**-X-**

No meio da noite, com Ariadne dormindo profundamente, Arthur acendeu um abajur e escreveu todo o plano tático para os dois sonhos, incluindo o que ele deveria pesquisar para fazer daqueles dois trabalhos os mais perfeitos. Para trazer seu amigo de volta sem nenhum problema a mais.

Quando terminou – mais rápido do que nunca fizera antes -, voltou para a cama, deitando encostado nela e a beijando no ombro. Ela resmungou, não acordando. Ele tentou de novo, subindo os beijos pelo pescoço. Ela sorriu, começando a acordar, sentiu as mãos dele nela.

- Eu adoro todo o seu corpo. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a rir e ela virou-se para ele.

Ele a beijou calma e longamente nos lábios antes de mudar o rumo. Beijou-a no queixo, pescoço, seios, barriga, fazendo-a rir.

- Adoro esse seu corpo. – Repetiu, descendo um pouco mais. Afastou as pernas dela. – Principalmente essa manchinha aqui. – Disse, dando um beijo na mancha de nascença que ela tinha na virilha.

A meia luz disfarçou o rubor que subiu para as bochechas de Ariadne antes de seus olhos brilharem de desejo.

- Ai meu Deus. – Ela arfou, sem ar. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta.

**-X-**

- Ariadne? – Uma voz ecoou ao longe em sua cabeça. Ela estava dormindo de mais para perceber de onde vinha. – _Ariadne_? – Não era um chamado em voz alta, era mais um sussurro, com medo de acordar mais alguém além dela. – ARIADNE!

Ainda não foi propriamente um grito, mas fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade. Girou a cabeça, procurando quem a chamava e sentou-se assustada na cama, se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Achei que não fosse acordar nunca, ele te deu um sedativo?

Ela pensou por um instante e sorriu. Não. Era bem melhor que sedativo... Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando manter a concentração.

- Como você entrou no meu quarto, Eames? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não é óbvio? Roubei o cartão da camareira. – Ariadne murmurou um "Ah...". – Bom, vim só deixar as coisas que você pediu. Sabe que horas são? Você está atrasada com esse serviço. Pelo menos conseguiu alguma coisa dele?

Novamente, Ariadne não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Ariadne. – Eames ralhou de novo. – Não estou afim de ter que te chamar pra realidade a cada frase. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Ele está dentro. – Respondeu finalmente. – Consegui convencê-lo.

- Ótimo, Chaveirinho. Bom trabalho. Posso acordar ele agora, suponho.

- NÃO! – Ela protestou, olhando para Arthur dormindo de boca aberta ao lado dela. Passou a mão nos cabelos dele, olhando-o abobalhada. – Ele ta dormindo tão bem... – Sorriu.

- Ah, ótimo. Nossos novos "Dominic e Mallory".

Ela rolou os olhos antes de voltar a olhar pra ele.

- Acho que você pode ir. Obrigada por comprar as coisas.

- Disponha. – Eames falou, virando-se, só para se voltar e tacar o que parecia ser uma dessas bolinhas de borracha exatamente na testa de Arthur, que levantou num pulo, sentando-se assustado. Ariadne fechou a cara e Eames rolou de rir. – Precisava ver sua cara, foi hilário! – Falou sem ar.

- Certo Eames, é melhor você começar a correr. – Arthur falou bravo, mas não foi levado a sério. Estava com cara de sono e seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado.

- Uh, quase morri de medo! – Disse, ainda rindo. – Pois saiba que eu vou indo mesmo, querido, já deu minha hora. Chaveirinho. – Ele fez uma reverência meio exagerada e saiu do quarto.

- Como ele entrou aqui? – Arthur perguntou com a testa franzida. Ariadne sorriu e passou o dedão na bochecha dele.

- Ele é um falsificador, esqueceu? E isso não importa agora. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o se acalmar imediatamente. Ele passou um braço na cintura dela e lhe deu um selinho. – Bom dia. – Sussurrou.

- Bom dia. – Ele respondeu nos lábios dela, desejando secretamente acordar ao lado dela assim por muitos dias. Tipo para sempre.

Um desejo que ecoava cada vez mais alto em sua cabeça.

* * *

**N/A**: Cadê minha review? :( -Q

Preciso saber o que vocês acharam agora ._.

Ta um lixo? Ta lindo de morrer? Ect?

Por favor, comentem ._.

**B**

**N/b**: Ok, nem sei como começar isso, mas vou ser breve antes que By me coma na porrada por eu ser uma péssima beta.

QUE NEGÓÇO LINDO. Ok, sou Arthur e Ariadne for life, e Inception é a coisa mais fuck yeah da vida. Mas, BY DO MEU CÉU, ME MATA MERMO. As covinhas do Arthur, e o Eames e ... ... ... ... *cai da cadeira* Mesmo que By tenha largado o Cobb e o Saito no Limbo e ))))):

E mais uma vez, pari uns 59 filhos lendo uma fic. Blame it on By ._.


End file.
